


Old Friends

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [16]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry, Sam, and Pippen meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

Sam, Merry, and Pippin sat together near a small campfire. Around them was the grandeur of many great tents made of cloth-of-gold. King Elessar was visiting the north and the three Hobbits were there as honored guests.

"Our Strider looks fine!" Merry said.

"And Queen Arwen is lovely as ever," Pippin chimed in.

"Tis a grand gathering, and that's a fact," Sam said. "There's only one thing missing. And it leaves a sad, lonely feelin' in my heart."

The three old friends looked at each other solemnly. Then as one they raised their mugs of ale and spoke: _"To Frodo"_


End file.
